What We Wish
by ElmarBear
Summary: "They speak quietly for a moment as hundreds of banshees circle silently overhead. . Finally two break off and dive for the ground. Tomas quickly connects with one and flies off. Jake stands, carefully holding the horn of his own as it buts him affectionately." Many years later and a new party of humans have arrived on Pandora. Will they be jealous of Jake and his happy life?


He stands tall. If you did not know he was one of them then you would never suspect he had once had a different body. A broken body. He is as natural as them. As silent. As deadly. Respected and feared by us humans who were stupid enough to return, overrun and detained just seconds after landing on the surface of this deadly moon. They wait for him, their leader, before passing judgement. He laughs at us. They all laugh at us. One of our number, Parker, spits something at him about betraying his own race. He laughs even harder at this then gives a feral hiss, like a cat. We all jump, terrified. They prowl around us, poking and prodding us with the ends of their bows and spears. Our fate is hanging in the balance as he decides our future. Him and a beautiful Na'vi woman discuss something in their language, a younger warrior dressed in a red loincloth hurtles in on a banshee and joins the debate. The warrior is his son, his name, Tomas, is one of the only remaining clues to the fact that Jake Sully was once a human. Two more children appear from the forest, both still with the faces of babes. The girl, Minsool, wears purple beads in her hair, whilst the boy, T'su grace, wears green. And now we begin to realise. He truly is one of them. People used to joke on earth, but they are closer to the truth then they ever imagined. Even his English has a hint of a Na'vi accent about it, and is very slightly broken, as if he has forgotten to put in the small words which the Na'vi do not use.

When he finally makes his decision, the others Na'vi listen intently, and then they bow to him, their leader. They cheer for it is what they wanted to hear then begin to chant. He lets them, almost enjoying watching us squirm in discomfort. Finally he quiets them, and with a smirk confirms what all of us had heard from the teams that returned all those years ago, but none of us quite want to believe. He is no ally of the earth, nor the humans, a race he once called his own. As he gathers to him his own children, beautiful and brave children with blue skin and beaded and braided hair, the girl bears her fangs like something wild and the Na'vi laugh their singing laughs once more as a member our party faints. Then he tells us quietly, in his accented English, that we should leave before the next dawn.

They begin to disappear, up the trees and into the forest. Six-legged horses arrive, and one son leaves on one of them, slinging his bow on his back and tossing back his hair, the green feathers held there rustling lightly in the breeze as friends and followers rally around and race after him. Then two Thanators lope out of the jungle with their massive teeth and claws, Jake's mate and daughter climb on without a second glace back at the humans, ducking into the forest as silently as they arrived. All the Na'vi disappear, one way or another, swinging away into the branches or creeping under the massive ferns. Finally only Jake and Tomas remain. Jake wears war paint on his face and feathers in his hair. On his chest he wears an impressive looking beaded piece with a large claw woven into it. They speak quietly for a moment as hundreds of banshees circle silently overhead. Many carry riders, but many do not, they are just loyal to Pandora and those who protect her. Finally two break off and dive for the ground. Tomas quickly connects with one and flies off. Jake stands, carefully holding the horn of his own as it butts him affectionately. He laughs a Na'vi laugh and takes his time connecting with it. Then he slowly climbs on to the neck of the fantastic beast. They stretch in unison as he takes the reigns, then he turns, and without looking back climbs high into the sky.

Walking back to the landing ships we cannot deny we are being watched. It is incredibly frustrating for no matter how hard we try we cannot see a single one of them. The meal is quiet when we finally eat. For we all know, even though the name Jake is forbidden on Earth and we mock his blue skin, long hair and feral girlfriend, we are all jealous. We wish we could be brave and strong like him.

We wish we could live on a planet with trees and air that is not too full of horrible fumes to breathe. We wish we could choose our professions, our husbands, and our wives. We would love to be able to go outside and just wonder at the beauty of it all, eating fruit off the bushes and swimming in water so clear you can see right through it. We wish we could just raise our children safely, without worrying or stressing for their future.

Most of all we wish we were happy, content. For none of us can deny that Jake Sully is both of those. He looks like a leader, and is respected by his people. He has a beautiful perfect family and lives on a pure planet that glows with life. For a moment we are all lost in our daydreams, all thinking the same thing but never quite admitting it._ We wish we had blue skin and golden eyes, we wish we were tall and fit, and that we could run and climb silently through the trees, in love with the Earth we belong to._ Maybe one day… you never know.

Reviews will make my day :) Thanks xx


End file.
